Who Has Your Heart 3
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Continuation in the Queen of the Night Series Sorry for the delay and not posting sooner not enough hours in a day but thank you to for all the reviews and followings


The steady rain woke her from a deep sleep. Picking up her cell phone she checked the time and stretched. Rolling over she reached for her lover, who looked relaxed and younger in her sleep. Brushing back the loose tendrils of hair from her face, she took in the strong features, the faded scars and fell in love with this woman more deeply. Early mornings were a rare treat for them because of their jobs but this morning, Alex had Livia all to herself. No phone calls, no urgent appointments, no emergencies requiring either of their presences. Their second day of vacation and despite last nights issues Alex lost herself in the moment that existed just between them. Leaning forward and kissing Livia's lips softly, gentling her touch, knowing how easily startled Liv was and cuddling into her side.  
>Liv (murmuring): Baby..<p>

Alex (smiling): Morning (leaning over; kissing her lips) how did you sleep?

Liv (trying to stretch): I was having this wonderful dream. (Closing her eyes) there was this beautiful blonde, she was taking care of me and we were naked and (yawning.)

Alex (husky): You weren't dreaming, baby (rubbing her leg against Livia's chuckling as Livia mumbled and stretched carefully.)

Livia (cuddling closer): Still raining out (licking her lips and leaning up to kiss Alex tenderly) guess we stay in bed today.

Alex (smirking; rubbing circles on Liv's belly): Despite my best efforts I don't think I could keep you in bed all day (laughing as Liv pulled her across her hips) hey don't hurt yourself (leaning down and kissing her lips.)

Liv (returning the kiss): Can't feel a thing (watching as Alex sat up, straddling her hips; reaching up and cupping Alex's breasts in her hands) except really warm and happy (sliding her hands down Alex's torso; resting her hands on Alex's hips.)

Alex (bracing her hands on Liv's shoulders): Mmm (grinding slowly) maybe I can keep you in bed a few hours longer (leaning forward and pressing her lips to Liv's collar bone and moving lower, slowly.) Think you can manage?

Liv couldn't answer as soft pink lips captured her nipple and the teasing touches became more intent.

Abbie and Serena's Room  
>Serena rolled over to cold sheets and Abbie's side of the bed empty. Sitting up she picked up her phone and looked at the time. Shaking her head she went to get out of bed when she heard the door open and Abbie came in carrying a tray and completely naked. Absolutely beautiful (sitting up; only Abbie she thought with a smirk.)<p>

Abbie (biting her lip; as Serena's hungry gaze settled on her naked form; for a moment all speech left her): I uh that is coffee (holding out the tray.)  
>Serena (taking her mug): Scoundrel (taking a sip) let me guess you couldn't sleep (looking over Abbie's deliciously naked body) didn't bother getting dressed, went and made coffee, naked I might add then brought me the coffee still naked (looking Abbie up and down.)<p>

Abbie (setting the tray on the chest and picking her own mug up): That about sums it up sugar (padding to Serena's side of the bed.)

Serena (setting her mug on the nightstand then taking Abbie's): Get in here (yanking her wife back in bed and playfully tussling with each other until they ended tangled together, warm, content) thank you for the coffee (kissing her softly) thank you for the view (another kiss deeper) and thank you for making my morning (a deeper longer kiss followed and she pulled Abbie on top of her, content at just holding her wife and kissing her) however it's still early (mumbling against a mouthful of tasty flesh.)

Abbie (melting into the gentle touches and teasing kisses): If this is what I get for bringing you coffee in bed...

Serena (brushing back dark locks): Oh it had nothing to do with the coffee (kissing those soft pouty lips) it had to do with the sweet woman who walked into my room (nipping Abbie's bottom lip) naked (sucking Abbie's lower lip into her mouth) beautiful (closing her eyes as Abbie kissed her, scorching, burning, intense; moaning low in her throat.)

Abbie (settling herself between Serena's legs): I love you (looking into bright blue eyes; her body relaxing.)

Serena (tightening her hold; nuzzling Abbie's neck): Love you too baby (rubbing her back) go back to sleep (knowing that Abbie needed to be held more than anything.)

Abbie (murmuring): Feel safe with you (yawning; tracing patterns on Serena's hip) sorry about last night. Couldn't get my mind to turn off (mumbling) couldn't fall asleep (resting her head on Serena's chest.)

Serena (kissing the top of her head): I've got you baby (continuing to rub Abbie's back) no one will ever hurt you again.

Maura and Jane's Room  
>Jane (clutching Maura's hands): Come on back to bed, please (poking her lower lip out. Maura had awoken her with teasing insistent touches and just as she started feeling her climax Maura pulled back, scared almost shocked at what had almost happened; what she wanted to happen. Jane had felt Maura's fangs, had begged, pleaded for her to do it and then nothing.)<p>

Maura (sighing in defeat): I feel that by allowing this to happen (considering) by allowing this well I'm using you. That I could hurt you (motioning to the side of Jane's neck) I almost bit you and you didn't even (lowering her head) I don't want to lose control.

Jane (sitting up; cupping her face): Maura you need this, me, whatever. I hate to see you hurting and in pain when I can do something about it. (Brushing back her tears) it doesn't hurt Maura I swear to you (looking into her eyes) it doesn't bother me. I welcome it (tracing Maura's lower lip.)

Maura (hesitantly): By continuing to (trying to find the right words) by tasting you (motioning) drinking from you (bowing her head) I could hurt you. (Tilting her head back) I've never felt like this before, never felt all of these emotions, feelings, the hunger for you; the need I have for you, to be as close to you as possible.

Jane (noticing the anxiousness in her lover): Maura you have no control over this well you do (considering) but you don't. You said the intensity comes from the bond we have, our love (Pressing her finger to her lips) then trust me when I say I'm perfectly fine with this. (Shrugging) besides what's the worst that could happen, I'll sleep most of the day away, be really drained and more cranky than usual (teasing.)

Maura (pointing out): It could also lead to other things for example an addiction to the pain of the bite, the pain asociated with sexual release and...

Jane (interrupting): I'm addicted all right...

Maura (rolling her eyes): Will you please listen to me (exasperated.) An addiction to the bite during sexual intercourse (holding up her hand to stop Jane from protesting) can lead to unfulfilled satisfaction if not bitten during the moment of climax.

Jane (pulling Maura between her legs; feeling her lover's body surprised that it was cold): Maura can't you see that I don't care. You're hurting (gently) and you told me this never happened, you never felt this way. (Arching her eyebrow) you need me, this, and I told you whatever you need, whatever I have to do, I will do it. (Leaning back) I'm yours Maura (swallowing; holding Maura's gaze) however you want me, whatever you need.

Maura (closing her eyes; Jane was a temptation all her own, strong, proud, defiant, beautiful, noble): Goddess you make it so hard to say no to you...

Jane (smirking): You say no all the time. No touching, no speeding (soft lips pressed against hers) mmm. I like this way of saying no better (yelping in surprise as Maura pushed her on her back, proceeding to kiss her senseless.)

Maura (panting): No more talking (bending her head and licking a path up the side of Jane's neck) kiss me (looking into Jane's eyes; seeing arousal, lust, love and trust) show me then.

Jane (wrapping her arms around Maura): All you had to was ask (forgetting what she was saying and trying to show Maura in that kiss that she meant every word she said.)

Maura (losing herself in Jane, the feel of her, the passionate kiss): I love you (murmuring; nibbling Jane's bottom lip) let me show you (cupping Jane's breasts in her hands; teasing the hardened tips with the her thumb) let me take care of you (kissing Jane softly; trailing kisses down Jane's throat to her chest; feeling strong hands clutch the back of her head pulling her closer as she sucked her nipple in her mouth.)

Jane felt the white hot heat of pleasure burning her body; her speech was reduced to moans and whimpers as Maura's mouth moved down her body; honey blonde hair tickling her skin, bites, licks and kisses pressed against her sensitive flesh and she tried to anchor herself to something anything. Looking up at Maura her mouth open, panting, begging, she saw Maura's smirk, the sharp fangs and instantly felt another jolt to her center.

Maura had and an overwhelming urge to devour Jane, give her the utmost pleasure and show her, how much she loved her. Lowering her head between Jane's muscled thighs she licked from bottom to top, feeling the tension, feeling Jane's pleasure, her mouth watered at the sight of how beautiful Jane truly was in this moment. Placing a kiss on Jane's inner thighs, brushing her fangs against sensitized skin she returned to her pleasant task of tasting Jane, making Jane feel loved.)

Jane (all coherent thought left her as sharp fangs brushed against her inner thigh and Maura's thumb pressed on her clit; Maura's tongue pushing inside her): Gods (straining for relief, knowing only Maura could provide that) please...

Maura (sliding one finger inside her): That's it baby (licking Jane's clit; knowing that the 8,000 nerve endings present were more than stimulated) let go for me (lapping and sucking?)

Jane (surrendering to Maura's touch, demands, anything): Please (whimpering; tugging on honeyed curls and thrusting her hips up.)

Maura smirked devilishly; sliding two fingers inside Jane and sucking her clit in her mouth; she felt Jane's tremors; heard the throaty cries she loved to hear issue from those soft lips; felt the contraction of her inner walls, the tensing thighs and tasted Jane juices as she let go completely and came undone in her arms. Turning her head at the height of Jane's orgasm she sunk her fangs deep into Jane's inner thigh; Jane screamed again, Maura felt her body tense and shake, she kept up her pace giving Jane all the pleasure she deserved; Jane collapsed panting, breathless, mouth open, eyes closed, trembling. Licking Jane slowly feeling her body shake she took mercy on her and crawled up beside her, pulling Jane in her arms and holding her close, she kissed passion bruised lips and relaxed against her lover's warmer body.)

Alex and Livia's Room  
>Alex (yelling; her body on fire as Liv brought her to her peak and sent her crashing again): Livia (shaking, weak, thoroughly exhausted) please baby (grinding herself against Liv's fingers) fuck (her head lowered, her eyes clenched shut as she came all over Livia's fingers, her muscles clenching and un-clenching. It always felt like the first time to her, the first time Livia had touched her) Gods...<p>

Livia (holding Alex tightly, careful of her injuries but she could care less at this moment; she would give anything; go through anything for this woman): I've got you (easing out gently; feeling the tremors in her lover's body; wrapping both arms around Alex as she shifted and cuddled against her side.)

Alex (wrapping her leg around Liv's): That you do (nuzzling Liv's neck) I'm not hurting you am I (trying to move feeling Liv tighten her hold.)

Liv (kissing the top of Alex's sweaty blonde head): Not at all (rubbing soothing circles on Alex's back) love holding you like this. You feel good (kissing her temple) so wet and hot for me.

Alex (yawning): I feel like a marshmallow (licking the sweaty skin) can't move, can't feel my legs (nipping Liv's pulse point) feels so good with you.

Liv (proudly): That's not what you were saying five minutes ago (pulling the covers tighter around them. She felt safe, relaxed in their little cocoon and she intended on keeping them both there as long as possible.) Love you Lex.

Alex (closing her eyes, she was warm, incredibly warm, loved): Love you too baby.

Abbie and Serena's Room  
>Abbie (groggy): Time is it...<p>

Serena (kissing Abbie's fingers): 10 or so go back to sleep we don't have to get up.

Abbie (closing her eyes): Kay (burrowing her head against Serena's neck) no bad dreams with you here.

Serena tightened her hold around Abbie and hoped her wife got some sleep this time. She had noticed Abbie tossing and turning, heard her get up a few times and waited. She knew when her wife needed space and when she need her to be there, hold her, reassure her.

Stables  
>Jon (leafing through some papers): Ahh here it is, the original deed (reading it) mmm perhaps we might have a solution after all. (Standing up) David (walking through the house; finding David in the kitchen cutting up vegetables) I found the deed and a way for us to find some funding.<p>

David (putting down the knife): Good, good. I haven't gotten a time for dinner yet.

Jon (waving his hand): Make it 7 (handing him a card) give them this and let them know tonight is casual (laughing) very causual. I want them relaxed and to feel welcome.

Kitchen  
>Serena (setting up the coffee maker and adding water waited for it to brew): Breakfast (looking at the clock) well brunch or something. (Turning and finding Alex in the kitchen yawning stretching; her robe dangerously close to popping open; remembering their intense passion in college; Abbie was her soul mate; her true love but seeing Alex, bad thoughts, bad attorney) tie your robe or I'm going to get an eyeful.<p>

Alex (chuckling): You were always the one who wanted me naked (teasing.) And you've also instilled in me naked at home as well (winking.) Which by the way Liv thanks you for.

Serena (laughing): That too, glad you caught on. (Pouring them both their coffee) Abbie is finally getting some sleep, she tossed turned and had a few nightmares last night.

Alex (sitting down; tensing): Shit (trying to get comfortable) really, Liv was pretty restless too last night. (Sipping her coffee) the whole thing doesn't make any sense. Thirty year old murders start up again, cold cases, our mysterious visitor in the night. And everyone is feeling restless on edge.

Serena (leaning back): And I thought we were all on vacation. (Hearing the shower turn on) someone else is up.

Alex (nodding): Sounds it (pulling her robe tighter) and what is up with this dam weather. It's been raining steady since last night and the temperature dropped.

Serena (teasing): I'm sure Livia will keep you warm (pointing to Alex's hickey) and then some. Moderation Alex those cops you've got to feed them a little more. (Raising her mug; her expression serious) I'm glad you two finally came to your senses. I still can't believe that big tough cop kissed you and made the initiative.

Alex (swinging at her playfully): Says the women who I didn't hear from for a week because Abbie had you captive in the hotel room (giggling.) When you called (laughing harder) you said what do I do. She's insatiable and I'm exhausted. (Remembering Livia kissing her; pinning her against the wall with gentle strength; holding her in her arms and the feeling of love. Someone truly loving her for who she was not what she could give them.)

Serena (laughing): I got lucky (remembering that week at the resort) in so many ways. Although I still thought she was going to kill me (smiling and looking up as Maura joined them.)

Maura (joining them): Good afternoon (yawning; her hair was damp from the shower; she had on Jane's sweatshirt and a pair of jeans) sorry, excuse me.

Serena (holding up her coffee): No excuses and I thought the point of a vacation was to sleep in...

Alex (teasing): Among other things...

Maura (sitting down with her coffee): I think that a vacation further arouses each partner in a relationship due to the lack of constraint on societal boundaries.

Serena (shaking her head): I agree with that (leaning back) no schedules, no late night phone calls...

Maura (nodding): No rushing to a crime scene at all hours of the night.

Alex (smiling): Or coming in the door as your partner is running back out the door. (Pointing out) in a way you're lucky your the Chief ME because your usually with Jane when the calls come in.

Maura (agreeing): Most of the time yes, however there are times when I have to respond to a crime scene for a different precinct because their ME can't make it. That's few and far between though.

Serena (sighing in contentment): Abbie and I are pretty lucky most of our cases are on the same hours of scheduling. There are those though that well she could still be in the courtroom and I'm done for the day. The waiting can be the hardest part.

Maura (sitting down; noticing Alex and Serena's pulse, hearing it in her ears; she could feel their blood pounding; calling to her; closing her eyes): I'm sorry...

Alex (reaching out): Are you okay? You looked kind of out of there for a moment (concern.) You're not coming down with something are you?

Serena (leaning over to grab the coffee pot): Jane wear you out or (arching her eyebrow.)

Maura (squeezing Alex's hand; she could see the pulse point in Alex's neck; could hear the rush of blood in the blonde's body): Must be the weather and my biological rhythms. I haven't slept in, in a while and it kind of throws me off whack. I'll be fine. (Smiling in reassurance) and you two seem as worn out as I feel (teasing.)

Alex (happily): Yep that about sums it up. We are so lucky, blessed to have them in our lives.

Maura (standing up and opening the re-fridge): Yes we are (looking at the contents) I find that after a wonderful evening fresh fruit and carbohydrates help with the lack of energy and lethargic feeling (pulling out strawberries and blueberries) good in antioxidants (turning around and setting the items on the table.) Are biscuits with fruit topping good for everyone?

Serena (patting her stomach as it made it self known): Sounds good you want help.

Maura (thinking of what she needed): No I usually make these for Jane and Frankie when they're out on long calls. They don't always have the options of the healthiest meals and I'm sure Livia doesn't either. (Looking up as she heard Abbie scream; moving aside as Serena rushed past her.)

Alex (following Serena): From the sounds of it thats a nightmare (climbing the stairs) pretty bad as she hasn't had one like this in a while.

Maura (setting the things on the stove): Abbie, poor thing (concern.)

Abbie and Serena's Room  
>Serena (grabbing Abbie's hands before she hurt herself even more): Abbie, baby it's me calm down, it's okay.<p>

Alex (rounding the corner with Maura right behind her): Did she take her meds last night?

Serena (nodding): Abbie I'm here you're safe (softly) yeah she did but I don't think they helped much (pushing Abbie's hair out of her face.)

Abbie (clutching Serena like her life depended on it): He came back, he came back and he hurt you.

Serena (rubbing the back of her head; knowing who he was): He's not here and he won't hurt you or me...

Jane (gruffly): Or anyone else (looking to Maura) nightmare...

Maura (nodding her head): Bad one from the scream. (Stepping into the room) Abbie (gently) let me see your hands I just want to make sure that nothing is broken.

Abbie (groggily): I'm sorry all it's...

Alex (leaning against the door): Abbie you have nothing to be sorry for.

Livia (limping around the corner): What happened?

Jane (looking at the disheveled detective): Abbie had a nightmare woke up screaming. (Leaning closer) and what crawled in your hair last night (noticing her limp and tense breaths) Livia...

Livia (holding her side): Fell out of bed I'm okay...

Maura (examining Abbie's hands): I don't think anything's broken, contusions more likely (looking at the red knot on Abbie's forehead) as for the bump on your head (keeping still) Abbie...

Abbie (nodding): It's okay I trust you (looking at Maura; she felt raw, vulnerable, scared even surrounded by her family.)

Maura (thinking back to her lectures and rotations with PTSD patients): Abbie I'm just going to check and make sure you didn't hurt yourself too bad.

Alex (pulling Livia against her): You pulled your side didn't you when you fell and bruised something (feeling Livia nod) I'll take a look later.

Maura (checking Abbie's eyes and face): Some ice and Tylenol should help. (Rubbing Abbie's hand) Abbie I can call a friend of mine and get you a different prescription if you want.

Serena (rubbing Abbie's back): She's on Prazosin for nightmares and Trazadone to help her sleep. Although I don't always think they work for her.

Maura (thinking): Those should work however Atavan might relax her body more and help her feel a little less anxious. A lot of things can trigger episodes in a person. Abbie (gentling her touch) do you know what might have triggered this?

Abbie (sighing): Don't know haven't had this one this bad in a while (pleading) don't leave me.

Serena (kissing the top of Abbie's head): I'm here honey (feeling her wife trembling; she was cold) we're all here honey.

Livia (cursing): I swear I'd like to bring that son of a bitch back and show him the meaning of terror.

Jane (defensively): Count me in.

Alex (sitting on the bed): Abbie you want some coffee sweetie?

Abbie (shaking her head): I'll get it I've given you all nough grief for the day. I'm okay.

Serena (amazed at after all Abbie had been through that she was as strong as she was; beautiful, amazing): Honey you haven't given any of us grief.

Maura (concern): Abbie when you're up to it I'd like to talk with you see if I can offer some suggestions and maybe see what might be triggering this.

Everyone looked up at the ringing of the doorbell, Abbie cringed, then leaned into Serena's touch, relaxing.

Jane (wondering): Wonder who that is?

Livia (following her): Let's go find out.

Alex (warning): Don't strangle anyone and both of you fix your hair before you scare someone.

Abbie (taking a breath): Thanks all. I'm sorry I scared you...

Maura (squeezing her shoulder): Don't apologize for something you can't help or can't control. I'll give you both some privacy and when you're ready Abbie, that is if you want, we can talk see what I can do to help (kissing her cheek.)

Alex (waiting for Maura): And I'll bring you up some coffee (shutting the door behind them.) I'm worried about her. These nightmares she's been having well she hasn't had them this bad in a while.

Maura (listening; hearing Jane's and Livia's voices in the background; she could hear Alex's heart beat; she could see her pulse point; focusing): More than likely the intensity of the storms, someone outside last night, unusual place for her all sorts of things could have triggered her episode. (Wondering what was going on with herself, perhaps she should call Morrigan later.)

Alex (preparing more coffee): I know but the question is what?

Jane (joining them): That was the caretaker, David. We have a dinner invitation (setting the card on the table.) It's 1300 and dinner is at 1900. Livia and I have some poking around to do...

Alex (closing her eyes trying to keep from yelling): Absolutely not. No more. We're on vacation. Who knows what's actually going on. It's not our problem, you both need your rest (gesturing to Livia as well.)

Livia (lowering her head): Alex our sense of honor...

Alex (turning around and pressing her finger to her lips): Save it Liv, (gently) you're recovering and Jane is as well. Something's not right about (sighing) a lot of things. (Looking into soft brown eyes) I can't explain it but you don't need to be poking around when who knows what or who is causing all this. (Pleading) please just stay here inside.

Jane (looking at Maura): We were just going to take a look outside. See if we can find anything from our visitor last night. That's all...

Maura (setting coffee cups on the table): The weather has more than likely washed away footprints amongst anything else. (Setting cream on the table) I would seriously suggest that you both take it easy for the rest of the day. I believe dinner is going to be exhausting enough. (Pulling out ingredients) and Livia (arching her eyebrow) I want to take a look at your side as well. Your fall this morning, though not serious could have still pulled your stitches.

Alex (sitting next to Liv): In other words you're both grounded (chuckling as Jane tossed a napkin at her.) Hey not fair (sticking out her tongue; pulling back as Jane tried to grab it) baby.

Liv (enjoying her coffee): Nope. You started it with Boston's finest, you finish it. Jane (motioning) she's all yours (laughing as Alex glared at her.)

Jane (attempting to get up; feeling Maura's hand on her shoulder): What?

Maura (whispering in Jane's ear): Play nice detective (nipping her earlobe; pulling back and continuing with cooking.)

Liv (laughing): Ahh she got you didn't she (dodging the playful swipe?)

Jane (sipping her coffee): Later Benson, later.

Alex (looking up as Abbie came down the stairs followed by Serena): Hey sorry I was going to bring it up to you but I got distracted.

Abbie (pulling out Serena's chair): What's this?

Jane (getting up): Dinner invite.

Serena (sighing): Do we want to go?

Maura (stirring): I do if only to get a sense of what's actually going on. (Thinking something about David or Jon didn't sit right with her.) And to also hear of what he plans to do with the estate.

Abbie (shivering): That David guy, he's not right. He's shifty, he keeps looking around and I don't know maybe I'm just high strung.

Livia (knew Abbie wasn't her usual self): Abbie if you or anyone else is uncomfortable going then we don't go.

Alex (looking at the card): Clear, neat, pronounced script. Not exactly fancy but enough for loops and crossing the T's.

Jane (glancing at the card): Heavy in the beginning of the word lighter towards the end.

Livia (jumping in): Mmm (thinking) penmanship is distinct with pronounced (looking up as Maura took the card.)

Maura (examining it carefully): Heavy card stock, with watermarks, not usually found in any store around here. Probably online order, also notice the watermark (looking at Jane) see it's darker blue towards the top of the page, fading as it goes down. It's also enough of a random pattern to suggest a personal order and not random printing. The ink is (looking closer) it's not a typical pen more like (looking closer) not sure but Jane, Livia take a look (handing back the card and continuing with cooking.)

Jane looking it over feeling as though something was staring her in the face. Handing it to Livia watching her reactions.

Abbie (taking the card out of their hands): Let me see it (holding it under the light) it's some sort of fancy pen. Ink looks like it dried in some places and flowed heavier in others.

Alex (considering): I remember a case we worked on the nephew of that judge. He had a pen that resembled something like this. I forget what it's called.

Serena (nodding): It's significant. What are we looking for exactly?

Livia (leaning forward): Let's take a look at a few things. Starting with these facts (she began listing off several ideas pausing in between with Jane providing back up information.)

Stables  
>Jon (making sure the vault was locked; shutting the door behind the false door he pulled the painting down over it then put a chair under it): There, perfect. (walking upstairs and checking out the rooms, making sure they were pristine and dusted, he shuffled off to his own room and made sure to leave a few items out including a book on the nightstand. He continued with staging and prepping hoping that no one caught on and then joined David in the kitchen.) It smells wonderful in here David, you've done a wonderful job.<p>

David (smiling): Thank you, master (feeling Jon press against him from behind) I need help with the wine selection and I also bought some beer.

Jon (smiling): Good thinking my pet as for tonight please it's Jon and nothing else. We wouldn't want them to notice anything odd would we?

David (melting into his touch): No master (feeling pressure on his head and dropping to his knees) anything master...

Jon (leaning back and closing his eyes in pleasure): You'll be well rewarded my pet.

Cabin  
>Alex (buttoning her jeans): Are you sure you're up for this? You're (smiling as Livia kissed her) mmm...<p>

Livia (tying her boots): I want to see firsthand what this Jon character is like. He'll be in his own territory therefore he'll relax. Also (tying the other boot) Maura told me that my stitches can come out after tomorrow.

Alex (sitting next to her): Yeah she told me, although you should be resting and taking it easy.

Livia (resting her hand on Alex's leg): I'm healing and I'm feeling stronger every day.

Alex (considering): With Jon in his own house, releaxed and thinking he has the upper hand. In doing so he's more likely to slip (slipping on her shoes) and you and Jane will be waiting to pounce. What do you think it is? What's the key here?

Livia (shaking her head): Only if we feel the need to. I'm not putting myself or anyone else in danger (seeing Alex's look of concern) all I'm saying is something is off about this Jon and Dave character. I can't put my finger on it (shaking her head) there's something there though.

Downstairs  
>Abbie (buttoning her shirt): I'm fine Ser, I'm a little calmer and it's okay (soft fingers caressed her face) and I'm going to talk with Maura later. Maybe get her expertise on a few things.<p>

Serena (concern, love): Abbie if at any time you want to leave or anything...

Abbie (hugging her): You'll be right there (inhaling the scent of her shampoo, Serena's own unique scent) and let's get this over with.

Maura (laughing and dodging Jane's fingers): Behave you scoundrel (giggling as Jane wrapped her arms around her and held her close.)

Jane (tickling her sides): Scoundrel (nipping Maura's earlobe) that's not what you were saying ten minutes ago.

Abbie (covering her ears): I don't want details...

Livia (teasing): No (touching her chest) you usually are screaming for them.

Alex (shoving Liv; playing): And you're not (blushing at Liv's heated look) never mind.

Maura (considering): Are we taking both vehicles or one and how do we work this.

Abbie (tugging on Maura's arm): We get to ride in the back of the SUV, cargo style.

Maura (rattling): Statistically speaking that is unsafe. There are no seat belts, no protection and...

Abbie (pulling her along): Live a little. I used to ride in a pickup bed all the time and I'm fine. Turned out okay (winking.)

Livia (locking up behind them): I wouldn't go that far Abbie (shaking her head. Looking around the sun was setting and the temperature was turning colder. Preferably she would prefer to stay here and snuggle next to Alex by the fire and relax.)

Alex (climbing in the front seat): Come on baby I'm getting hungry.

Jane (turning around): Okay there should be six people in here.

Livia (climbing in the back seat with Serena): Didn't know you can count that high?

Abbie (stretching her long legs out): Never mind the wise remarks let's go and get this over with.

Maura (ignoring the arguing from the front): Are you sure you want to go?

Abbie (nodding): I'm hungry and I'll brave just about anything for chow so long as it's good.

Serena (turning around): That I will agree with.

Maura (tensing as the vehicle started moving): I think the passenger seat would be more...

Abbie (switching and moving next to her): Relax doc, I've got you. Besides we're on vacation and you need to learn to live, bend the rules a bit.

Maura (chuckling): What do you think I do with Jane? I've never done half the things I did until I met her.

Abbie (patting Maura's knee): Then baby you're in for a real treat (feeling the tug on her hair) I'll show you a real good time.

Serena (warning): You are not introducing Maura to some of your more dangerous ideas of play.

Livia (tilting her head back): We there yet.

Alex (slapping Liv's knee): Don't start...

Jane pulled up to the stables and saw the lights on and David standing on the porch waiting for them. She looked around not seeing Jon, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Turning the truck off she pulled the keys out and climbed out. Standing beside Alex and feeling her hand squeezing hers she walked up to the porch.

Abbie (extending her arm to Maura): Would you do me the honor?

Maura (smiling): Please...

Serena (standing next to Jane): David thank you for inviting us.

David (opening the door for them): Jon's inside setting the table. Come on in you've already seen the first floor with the office and smaller rooms. The upstairs has been completely renovated as well.

Maura (noticing the detail, the fine wood work, recessed lighting): You did most of this yourself, it's gorgeous.

Jane (letting Serena in front of her): Extensive detail, did you follow the historic recommendations or did you just redesign.

David (opening the upper door for them): I followed most of the historic recommendations, a lot of research and planning went into this. Certain features though had to be approved but the council had no problem combining history with modernization.

Jon (greeting them): Glad you made it. Seems as if the rain will hold off for the night.

Alex (making introductions): Thank you. You haven't met Detective Jane Rizzoli, Detective Benson and Federal Prosecutor Abbie Carmichael yet.

Jon (shaking their hands): It's my pleasure. Come in (looking at his watch) dinner will be ready shortly. Would you care for a drink, wine, beer?

Livia (politely): Abbie, Jane and I would prefer a beer. Alex, Maura and Serena have a finer palette so wine would be preferable.

Serena (looking around): It's gorgeous I can't believe the detail. (Noticing the heavy oak beams) you kept the heavier beams and inner design. It's beautiful.

David (handing them their drinks): Structurally it was perfectly intact, had to update the electric and plumbing, insulate it and throw up some new sheet rock and here we have it. (Hearing the oven timer) dinner is ready.

Jon (extending his hand): Let's go sit down.

Jane (waiting a moment and walking past the painting; she could feel cooler air but could not see anyway to find out what's behind it without taking the painting down.)

Dinner was pleasant, David had outdone himself and as he watched their guests and Jon he noticed something with Maura. She seemed different somehow and he noticed Jon eying her as well. He would find out later. After cleanup and dessert they sat by the fireplace talking and enjoying their coffee.

Jon (noticing something about Maura; he had finally figured it out; she was a Dhamphir; nothing like him but enough to reinforce the idea that she would be perfect; now to get the rest of them out of the way): Would you ladies care for anything else?

Jane (shaking her head): Thank you but we're good or at least I am (sipping her coffee.)

Livia (nodding; rubbing Alex's back): Excellent coffee...

Serena (teasing): And detectives know their coffee.

Maura (explaining): The addiction rate of caffeine is extremely high. Studies suggest that although coffee does relieve fatigue in certain cases (pausing as everyone looked at her) after a while its more of an addiction.

Abbie (finishing her coffee): Regardless it tastes good. (Thinking) and you have to admit New York, DC and Virginia have some great coffee places...

Jane (throwing her hands up): You forgot Boston...

Jon (curious; leaning forward; he could see Maura's pulse point, feel her energy, feel her darkness): How is it that you all met?

David (remembering): I believe you said something about your line of work that brought you together.

Alex (leaning forward): Let's see I've known Serena since college, we both met Abbie and Olivia through working at the DA's office and we met Jane on a case where the perp had crossed from New York to Massachusetts and that's where we met Maura as well.

Livia (pointing to Jane): My captain and her Lieutenant put us together in the field and we had Dr. Isles consult for us and assist our ME in a very high profile case (motioning) which also somehow got Abbie involved because of Federal violations and that brought everyone together.

Jon (looking to Abbie and Serena): And you're both married (they nodded.) Was that how you two got together?

Serena (smiling): It was part of the reason...

Abbie (wincing): Actually when we first met she wanted to kill me, have me disbarred and fired...

Alex (remembering): Not necessarily in that order, mind you (remebering Seren's ranting and raving.)

David (laughing): True love then, right.

Livia (glancing): You wouldn't have known it at the time.

Maura (standing): If you'll excuse me (heading to the bathroom; she felt uneasy as she had figured out who and what Jon actually was and hoping he would follow her. Entering the bathroom she took of business and finished up, drying her hands and throwing the paper towel in the wastebasket; opening the door she met Jon in the hallway.)

Jon (leaning against the wall): I knew you were something special the moment I saw you. I never knew just how much (reaching out to touch her only to find Maura had moved) now is that anyway to talk to a friend...

Maura (warning): You're no friend and I'm warning you keep away from me and mine or you'll regret it.

Jon (growling): You know I'm stronger than you (leaning forward) tell me does...

Maura (feeling her darkness calling to her): She doesn't care and if you even think of harming me she'll come after you.

Jon (laughing): I'm not afraid of a mortal, certainly not some cop. They would never believe you, no one would. Think about it by exposing me you would also be exposing yourself (grabbing her arm) I have a proposition for you.

Maura (feeling her fangs and snarling; yanking her arm away): Nothing you say or propose interests me. I'll see an end to you and this nightmare you've invoked on innocents.

Jon (growling): Admit it though, it's curious (licking his lips.) You would have to tell your little click everything and that could ruin things for you. Face it that, my dear (reaching to touch her hair) is the puzzle you can't figure out. Reveal me and reveal yourself. You have it figured out (softly) you know the answer the angles (smirking; his fangs glistening) proving your theory is a little harder.

Maura (defiantly; snarling in warning):Stay away from me and mine. As for your crimes it's a matter of time and I'll be there to put an end to this. You're done (growling) it's over.

Jon (watching her walk away): Bait, set and trap, you are more than a worthy queen Dr. Isles. (Evilly) it's only a matter of time before you're mine and your little group (licking his lips) finds their places.

Jane (seeing Maura come in): Hey! We were just talking about you (standing up) Maura...

Maura (rubbing her head): Headache nothing more. I'm fine (gritting her teeth) I just took something for it.

Abbie (picking up the subtle cues): It's more than likely the weather.

Livia (knowing something was up): Actually thank you for dinner but it's getting late and we have an early start tomorrow. (Maura and Jon met each other in the hall and something transpired, she could feel it) and (looking up) we're were wondering where you were.

Alex (standing; she could sense something was seriously wrong): Yes perhaps we could do this again.

Jon (nodding): I understand it was an honor to have such wonderful company for the evening (they were all on edge, they knew enough to know that smething was wrong but not enough to do anything about it.)

Maura (holding onto Jane's arm): Thank you again.

David (figuring things out): You're more than welcome.

Serena thanked them both and watched Jane and Maura. Looking to Alex and Abbie they seemed as confused and concerned as she was.

Livia (helping Jane with Maura): Maura what's the matter? What happened?

Jane( thinking quickly): Cluster migraine. She gets them every now and then (unlocking the truck) here I'll sit in the back with her.

Abbie (taking the keys): I'll drive.

Alex (pressing her lips to Livia's ear): It's more than a migraine. I think it has something to do with that house or Jon or David (softly) something happened.

Livia (opening the door for her): I agree. (Low, growling) it's something bigger and no way is it just a headache. Simething happened, something that Jane or Maura can't tell us about...

Alex (finishing): Yet is the key word.

Jon (shutting the door): I found her. After all this time I found her (turning to David) I've found my queen, my bride.

David (rubbing his hands together): It's Maura isn't it (Jon nodded excitedly) what are we going to do master?

Jon (clapping his shoulder): First your reward for such an excellent evening, you truly outdid yourself. Tomorrow I will come up with a plan to ensure Maura's full co-operation.

Cabin  
>Jane (not turning on the light): Maura what happened, talk to me, please. Did he do something to you? Say something...<p>

Maura (tilting her head back): It all makes sense now...

Jane (untying her boots): I've got to get my boots off (feeling Maura in front of her) and what makes sense. Maura what (leaning back) ok please talk to me. I know you're aroused or upset (swallowing...)

Maura (helping Jane with her boots): Jane I need some time to puzzle this through (placing a kiss on her lips.)

Jane (feeling her fangs): When did this happen?

Maura (reassuring): I'm all right (helping Jane undress; strong hands grabbed her own.) Jane please, don't, don't I can't (pleading...)

Jane (concern): Maura (reaching for the light and finding her hands pinned; she had momentary sense of panic and felt soft lips against her cheek) what the fuck is going on? I'll kill him if he hurt you or...

Maura (gentling her touch): Relax, please I need you to trust me.

Jane (realizing): You know I do (Maura kissed her slow and deep and the next thing she knew was darkness and warmth.)

Maura (pressing he finger to her lips): Jon's right however, I'm good at puzzles and I will figure this out as well as a way to stop him. (Growling) you may be stronger, older but I have something you'll never have (glancing to Jane; thinking of Alex, Livia, Abbie and Serena) something you could never understand. (Turning and making sure Jane would sleep she left the bedroom, sighing in relief that everyone had gone to bed and that she had the house to herself. Taking a breath, dreading the conversation, she opened her phone it was going to be a very long night.)


End file.
